


Halloween Sweets

by PurpleGemStoneT



Category: Boys in the Trees (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I haven't decided, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Character Death, Werewolves, mention of suicide, point of view might change, there might be smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGemStoneT/pseuds/PurpleGemStoneT
Summary: What would happen if Jonah had been confronted by Corey sooner, would his fate have been different?Let's find out together to see what happened in these two boys lives as Halloween is right around the corner and so are dark creatures that threaten to rip them apart forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween is in a day, the night when the vail is its thinnest and the ghouls of the night come from the shadows and forgotten dreams to play, even though it’s not even Halloween yet; I see them.

I never use to be the one to believe in demons, fairies or darklings, what I like to call them, that was until I met a boy named Richard. He changed my view of dying and living at the same time. I watched him suffer at night by those nighttime terrors that wanted to strangle the life from his body yet when the light would hit the darklings, they run away like the light was its own creature meant to protect us. 

My name is Jonah and I see things that no one else seems to be able to see. I see the damned souls crawling on the ground in shadow, on all fours, yet with human faces hidden by a hood and sharp teeth and claws like razor blades.

I started to not be so scared of them but when night time comes around and it’s their time to play with unfortunate souls is the time I watch them from my window with the lights on so they can’t get in. My father stays sitting in his chair in the living room watching nothing but static, they already got him a long time ago and now he’s in a state of death while alive, his child self murdered in chilled blood the day my mother died from suicide.

I remember that day as clearly as if it happened just a few moments ago, I remember the blood-filled tub and my father’s screams of despair but what I remember with most clarity is the creature sitting in the back corner watching with unblinking eyes and a razor-like smile with blood dripping from its claws. I remember telling my dad at 10 years old about what I could see in the bathroom, with dark eyes my father threw me to a therapist and the therapist threw me into the ward.

The ward is a building for kids that suffer from a mixture of ailments that range from self-harm habits like my mothers to the ones that sit in the corner mumbling to themselves. My first night there was nothing new, I was still tormented by the image of that face that haunted my dreams turning them into nightmares and the memory of my mother soon became tarnished with a crimson rain. I was one of the kids who suffered from self-harm, much like my mother. I didn’t know it at the time but when my father saw the cuts on my wrist, he sobbed “You’re just like your mother!”

It makes me wonder if my mom saw the creatures too, the ones that crawled on all fours with human faces and their razor-sharp smiles. I wish she was alive to tell me that I wasn’t crazy, that she could see them too.

I stand staring down at her tombstone, the dried up grass laying over the edges from the late-night freeze causing frost to still cover the dying blades of grass. I zip up my red hoodie, shivering from the brisk wind that picked up. My father had stopped coming to her grave, long since the fresh dirt was covered with grass. There are times where I hate my father, despise him really because he just sits in his recliner with the tv on doing nothing for hours on end.

He doesn’t even notice when I take a bottle of Whiskey from his cabinet, I glance down at the bronze liquid knowing full well it would burn going down but the numbing sensation would soon follow. With a soft sound, I plop down onto the ground and place the glass bottle between my legs and then I lay back staring up at the bright sky of the morning. My skateboard off to the side but within arms reaches if I needed it as a headrest. I honestly didn’t feel like drinking, it was just something that took the edge off of everything. I didn’t think it was cool or anything like that, it was just something to do. Something my father took to doing more than spending time with me anyway so I thought might as well try it.

“Hey look it’s the faggot.” A male voice pipes up and I feel my insides grow colder knowing who the voice belonged to.

Jango the beta of the wolves, or werewolves that I call them in my mind since their nothing but beasts in human form.

I sit up quickly and look over my shoulder to spot the goons are heading my way but my eyes lock on a certain member, in particular, Corey.

His hair was longer, since the last time I saw him all those months ago, more shaggy and un-kept but framed his face perfectly. I swear internally as I stumble to my feet forgetting the bottle, hopefully with the promise of alcohol they’ll leave me to my running cause I did not want to deal with them, not today and not ever.

Grabbing my skateboard I try to flee only to be blocked in by his other two goons that pop out from behind two graves at the same time, these two always doing things at the same time almost in sync like they were twins even if they weren’t blood-related. I stumble backward as my dark eyes look back to Corey who’s no longer smiling, instead, he has a serious look on his face as his blue eyes stare down at the bottle then glance up at me almost like he was putting one and two together in his mind that I had planned to get drunk in the cemetery.

I quickly look over at Jango as he picked up the booze with a whistle, “Lookit what the faggot brought for us boys! Whiskey!”

I narrow my eyes, clenching my board to my chest. I normally felt anger when it comes to him and his goons but I was always the weakling that couldn’t do anything about it, I was also the shortest in our grade along with one or two other guys. I just wasn’t meant to be tall like Jango or Corey.

“Yeah, that’s all yours. I'm going to be leaving now.” I state firmly as I try again to push past his goons only for them to shove my causing me to stumble backward into the center of their circle. Great, I was surrounded now. Feeling dread swells up within my chest, I stare blankly at the wolfpack leader, waiting for his ruling over the other members.

“Oh no no Jonah boy, that simply won’t do.” He chuckles as he swirled the liquid in the bottle with a nasty gleam in his eye as he looks me up and down.  
”Ya see, we're gonna have a bit of fun.” He cackled like a bird and I inwardly flinch.

I was wearing black converse, blue jeans and a red hoodie with a grey shirt underneath. It was a simple outfit, nothing too impressive or intimidating and it’s one I wear often, instead of a different shirt on most days but that shirt was in the wash.

I swallowed the saliva that builds up in my mouth, don’t want to accidentally spit on the prick, he’d for sure kick my ass if I did and I really wasn’t in the mood in getting beat up. Clearing my throat I pipe up and questioning squeak, “Having fun?”

I watch with dread as a smile spread across his face and he lunged for me, grabbing me in a headlock with the hand holding the booze causing it to be shoved under my chin. He pulled me up under his arm and stared down at me with the utmost pride at his catch, I whimper struggling to get free, I drop my skateboard and grab onto his arm under my jawline, trying desperately to pry his arm from around my head but he only tightens his grip making it harder to breath.

“Come on Jango, this is boring,” said Corey as he folded his arms over his much more defined chest, had he been working out since I’d been locked up in the ward? I wonder as the blood drains from my face and I am gasping for air.

All at once Jango dropped me and I fell to my knees coughing and gulping up air greedily, safe for now was all I can think of but when my tear-filled eyes look up. I catch Corey staring at me and for some reason, my chest tightens and an old longing starts to form. A longing for my childhood best friend. Feeling the tears swell at the thought I grab my board and take off running, shoving past the goons that are to busy laughing to notice me passing them until it’s too late to grab me.

Their laughter makes my ears ring and turns red from the blood rushing to my face in embarrassment, fuck those guys! I sniffle as I slow down to a stop a few blocks away and I punch the bars of someone's fence as hard as I can then I jump on my board and skate away from the bullies of this little town and away from spending time with my mom’s grave.

Tears fall from my eyes as I skate away, I yank up my hood to hide away from prying eyes. My curly black hair covers my eyes as I continue to glide down the sidewalk, rubbing fiercely at my at them wanting to tears to stop, damn it! Why won’t the tears stop!

As I come to a stop in front of my house, I kick up my skateboard grabbing it as it flew upwards towards me. I hold it sideways as I walk towards the house that no longer felt like home, now it was just a building where I slept and ate.

Walking into the building of dread, I greet my father who just grunted from his recliner while staring blankly at the TV. I walk up the stairs towards my room. It was a simple room with a bed, I had a desk where I sit for hours on end practice drawing, ever since I saw Richard’s artwork while I was in the ward with him, I have been inspired to pick up drawing. I honestly wasn’t as great as he was but everyone had to start somewhere, right?

I look at the white walls covered in various band posters and old photos that I avoid looking at now, photos of Corey and me.

Feeling the burning hunger for my best friend only worsened as we got older, it was confusing since now all I do is watch him from the sidelines wanting nothing more than to pull him into a hug and never let him leave me again.

With a grunt, I throw myself onto my bed after leaning my skateboard against the wall near my closet. I place my arm across my eyes as I close them, wanting to shut out the feelings I was feeling, wanting nothing more than to disappear from this world and from the agony of being alone in it.

I don’t realize that I had fallen asleep until my father is knocking on my door to tell me dinner was ready, I tell him I will be there in a bit that I wanted to shower. Slowly I push myself up in a sitting position and run my hand through my wavy blackish brown hair, even though I just woke up I still feel tired. It wasn’t the kind of drowsiness that you feel after waking up, no it was the kind of just feeling numb with life.

Moving to the edge of my bed, I get up slowly and walk to my closet to grab a long sleeve shirt and a pair of black shorts. I kick off my shoes towards my closet, then I walk toward the bathroom with silent sock covered steps.

Turning on the hot water of the shower, I shut the door to the bathroom and lock it. I take off my hoodie then my shirt, exposing my pale scared body. I glance at the mirror, taking in the scares that litter my chest and abdomen, some fresh scars that hard hot pink and some a paler than the light beige of my skin tone.

Looking away from my reflection I step finish stripping my clothes off my lean form then I step under the spray of the showerhead, I let out a gasp at the heat and I quickly turn the nob to a little colder so the temperature wasn’t as hot. After washing my body and my hair, I step out onto the bathroom fuzzy rug and I grab a towel to dry myself off. I pull on the long sleeve first then I pull on my boxers along with my shorts.  
I grab my clothes that are on the bathroom sink, ball them up and throw them into the laundry basket that sat in the corner of the bathroom by the door. As I walk out of the bathroom, heading down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a plate of food I can’t help but think of Corey again but I quickly shake my head, scattering my thoughts of him.

Why was I tormented by thoughts of my use to be best friend, he didn’t want me anymore and I shouldn’t want him but the feeling in my chest only grew as time went on. I bet I don’t even cross his mind so I shouldn’t let him cross mine.

Narrowing my eyes I glare at the food on the stove top like it just insulted my mom. It was taco night and honestly, it was my favorite night of the week. Grabbing a plate I start stacking up on tacos, once I had three on my plate with lettuce with sour cream and cheese on top of seasoned ground meat in a hardshell, I walk over to the kitchen table and I take a seat.

My father was eating already eating, his once curly hair now cut short in a buzzcut. I start eating as his piercing blue graze turns up towards me, watching my every move like I was about to slam the plate down on the floor.

“I noticed one of my whiskey bottles was missing, you wouldn’t happen to know where it is would you Jonah?” he casually brings up the topic, still watching my every move.

My hand stops halfway to my mouth with a taco within it, I pause looking up at him with slightly wide eyes.  
Crap, I’m supposed to answer him before he gets suspicious, “No I haven’t seen it, you sure you had Whiskey in the liquor cabinet?”

He frowns as his eyes narrow at me, my leg starts to bounce from anxiety as he stares at me but when he shrugs and goes back to eating my internal panic subsides. Phew, grounding avoided!

After dinner, I head upstairs to my room and shut the door, sitting down at my desk, I pull out my sketchbook and start doodling random characters from a cartoon I was really into at the moment. It was nothing great but it was an improvement since I first started drawing, which were stick figures interacting in a short comic. Now the characters had more definition to them, more depth.

As the hour's passed, it was getting dark outside so I turn my desk lamp. I glance up from my sketchbook to look out the window, knowing they were out there still slightly freaked me out but as long as I had my lamp I was safe.

I sometimes wonder if those damned souls had once been human or if they were always like the way they are now, monstrous and murderous creatures that craved nothing but blood and agony. Did they truly only want to cause suffering for the living by tormenting them and filling them with such emotions that it caused the human to end their own life?

Sighing I shut my sketchbook, I walk over to my bed and plop down onto the mattress. Staring up at my ceiling as thoughts race through my mind, thoughts about the darklings and of Corey.


	2. Run in with Wolves

I wonder what he was doing right now, was he also in his bed like I was or was he doing something with his friends. I let out a curse at the word friends that cross my mind, why was it he could be friends with those assholes and not me? Was I such a freak that he wanted nothing to do with me after the incident in the tunnel?

At the thought of that moment, I feel myself going red in the face with embarrassment and shame. I turn on my side towards my wall as I close my eyes, trying to block out that moment. At the Ward I had confessed to my therapist about what happened, it was the first time I voiced it out loud. Gods the look on the therapist's face was annoying, it was a mixture of disbelieve and pity.

How I hated that look, it made my blood boil. After that, we would spend multiple times talking about it and he assured me that there was nothing I could have done differently to have avoided it and that it wasn’t my fault.

I sit up abruptly as I pull back my fist and punch my pillow, tears develope in my eyes and spill down the edge of the outer corner down my cheeks to fall off my chin. Feeling tormented by that time, I pull the covers over my head and I curl up in the fetal position and silently sob into my pillow for what felt like hours when in reality it was probably fifteen minutes or less but its enough to exhaust me and I pass out into a dreamless sleep.

At around 6 AM my alarm goes off waking me, I let out a groan as I sit up scratching my head causing my messy curls to become even more disheveled. Getting up I walk to the bathroom to wash my face and to brush my teeth. After doing those two things.

I walk back to my room and pull on my school uniform which consists of a white button-up shirt with short sleeves, a dark navy blue long sleeve sweater, a black tie, and black pants along with a pair of black sneakers.

Grabbing my backpack, I sigh realizing I would be subjected to the stench of twisting multiplying hormones by the wolves of the school. I also knew the word that would be smeared on my locker once again, it always reappeared no matter how many times it was cleaned off.

Walking outside to catch the bus to my school I seem to come to the realization that today was Friday and that meant I would be free from school for two whole days, smiling to myself I feel myself picking up the pace to get to the bus stop wanting the day to be over already so I could draw in my sketchbook or read a good book.

Once on the bus, thankfully being the fifth one on, there was my usual spot in the front away from the popular goons in the back. Taking my seat I place my backpack on the inside of the seat and I sit at the edge, put my knees on the seat in front of me and get comfortable for the ride to school.

It honestly wasn’t a long right at all, maybe about ten stops to pick up kids and then it was off to school we go. I inwardly smirk, still excited that it was Friday.

The bus pulls up to the school without an incident from the goons, I get off the bus quickly and begin to walk to my locker. Once there I sigh seeing the word speared in shit across my locker, the laughter that goes off to my left makes me know that they're watching me.

Ignoring the word “Fag” smeared across my locker door, I open it to expose my notebooks and two textbooks. I quickly place all the stuff in my locker into my backpack, since I would more than likely be given more homework in the classes I figured might as well have my books with me over the weekend.

I shut my locker and walk to my class, but I pause for just a brief moment when I catch the glittering amber gazes that flash from their natural eye color. I look up at the goons, eyeing them. The wolves of the school banded together and us normies stuck to ourselves, it was the law of the jungle anyway.

I shake my head then continue on my way to class, ignore the smirks and snarky remarks from the wolves.

There were around five packs in the school, each having at least 8 to 10 members in the pack. I personally never saw anyone shift but from what I hear from some of the other students that have seen it, it was painful for the ones bitten but almost beautiful for the ones born true.

I remember Corey’s mother was born true as was his father but as far as I knew he was a normie just like me but then again it had been years since we hanged out so things could have changed since then.

My mom was born true but my father was a normie when I was conceived but one night they had decided that he should be turned, something about wanting to be able to protect his family and being closer to my mom.

But when I was born and grew up to be a normie, my father was disappointed and use to often say that I was just a late bloomer. I didn’t really mind being a normie but the only thing that bothered me was that normies and some wolves in this world were born to be the submissives to the wolves of higher ranks, an omega if you want to call us that.

I knew that I wasn’t a high ranking normie, in fact, I knew I was submissive but I wasn’t just gonna lay down and be some male or females bitch. No, I was going to be my partners equal in every sense and if they had a problem with it then I would leave them.

I’m so consumed by my thoughts that I don’t notice that I am heading straight for someone else, I only notice when I bump into them and my face is shoved into a muscular chest. I let out a squeak as I start to tip backward only for an arm to wrap around my waist, just under my backpack, and pull me close. I feel my eyes grow wide as I look up when I catch the scent that is oh so familiar yet different at the same time. I just ran into Corey.

For a moment time stands still, as I stare up into eyes that were a fire in water. If you can imagine such a thing. They were passion in ice, those frosty blue irises stared down at me with such intensity I lost my breath like I was drowning in his gaze, nothing else could save me but the strong arm that was securely wrapped around my waist.

I was not used to being this close to him, it had been years since we had even spoken and yet his very presence commanded me to him. Like a moth to a flame.

Blinking rapidly, I snap out of the haze as I hear someone whistle and another one remark “get a room” under their breath but loud enough to make me snap out of it. I quickly shove at his chest, knowing full well he only moved back cause he wanted too. I quickly run past him just as he opens his mouth to say something.

“Jonah!” He calls after me but I don’t stop until I am in the safety of my first classroom.

I place a hand to my chest while I walk to my desk, my heart was beating rapidly almost like it was a butterfly fluttering around in my chest wanting to get out. Was this a panic attack or something else? I didn’t know, nor did I have the desire to find out.

The class soon starts with a ringing of a bell and all my focus go to my classes, the moment with Corey pushed to the back of my mind for the time being and nothing else happens besides the occasional bully.

Before I realize it, school is being let out for the day and everyone cheers as they rush out of their classrooms with such energy that it makes me roll my eyes. Sure I hated school and wanted to go trick or treating as much as the next teenager but sometimes it just gets ridiculous how much Halloween is celebrated here.

I make it home without anyone paying attention to me, I don’t run into any more of the wolves but I am always on edge just in case a pack of them show up to harass me some more.  
Once in my room, I toss my backpack onto my bed and grab my skateboard along with my lighter after pulling off my sweater and tie. I really wanted to go to the skatepark to practice my skateboarding.

My father is away at work so I lock the door with my keys, then packet them and make my way to the skatepark on my board. Once I get to the skatepark I instantly realize it was a bad decision to go, the wolves were there with Corey snapping photos on his camera while sitting on his skateboard completely ignoring his friends. It was a hobby he started doing when we were children and still hung out.

I sigh watching him from the sidelines, he was so consumed by his work he didn’t even notice Jango making his way towards him. Only then did he realize is when the leader of the pack gave him a wet-willy. I narrow my eyes in annoyance at the sight of them goofing off together as they make their way to the rest of the pack. Screw em.

I do my best to ignore them but even more so I do my best to ignore him. I was here to skate, not daydream and with that thought, I took off on my skateboard and glided around the opposite end of the park.

This lasted for maybe a few moments before my board glides me towards the wolves and to Corey. My eyes instinctively glance over at him and I don’t realize I'm about to run into Jango, after his stunt on his own board, before it’s too late and we are crashing into one another causing me to stumble sideways from the impact.

I spread my arms out to keep my balance as I turn and correct my stance, good I didn’t fall but as soon as I turn all I hear is Jango shout.

“The fuck! You blind?” he roared as he grabbed my shirt.

“Faggot!” he snarled as he punched me and I twist around falling onto my stomach.

I roll over as the rest of the wolves get up along with Corey, walking towards us. I feel blood running down my nose as I stare in mute horror as the beta wolf stands over me with his lips pulled back exposing his teeth.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you are not welcome here?” he harshly said, staring me down as I breathe heavily in a mid panic attack. This only seemed to anger him more as he snapped, “Are you fucking mute as well?!”

My eyes grow wide as I look towards Corey just as he snaps a picture of me with his camera. Red hot anger makes its way through me, how fucking dare he!

“Get the fuck out, go on, go!” Snapped Jango as he kicked my foot but I was already getting up to run, grabbing my board as I went.

“Run you little fag.” Spoke one of the wolf pack members as I fled.

Everything seems to blur as I make my way home as quickly as possible, I just wanted to fucking disappear but I also wanted to give Corey a piece of my mind at the same time. Hot tears run down my face in my frustration and anger, thankfully I was close enough to my house that no one saw me. Unlocking the door I rush in, lock the door behind me and I stomp my way up the stairs to my room.

“Fucking pricks! The lot of them!” I snap as I slam my door shut then I proceed to pace around my room grabbing at my hair, “How dare he just stand there and take my picture like that! So much for being best of friends, You’re a liar!” 

I roar loudly as lager tears fall from my eyes when there is a knock on my door, I twist around baring my teeth at my father who looks more worried than angry, “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?”

“Get out!” I shout “I don't want to talk about it!”

To my father’s credit, he opens the door more, ready to receive my wrath with an understanding gaze. With a snarl I stomp to my bed and sit down, placing my elbows on my knees and burying my face into my awaiting hands, I let out a half broken sob.

Silently my father made his way to me and sat down beside me, he rubs my back and I jump at the contact but soon relax, I lean into him with my head still in my hands.

We sit in silence for a few moments then when I speak my voice is weak “I got punched...then Corey took my picture….he must think I'm such a joke…”

My dad sighed, continuing to rub my back “Wolves at this age have bad tempers, its best to avoid them if you can. If you want we can sign you up for karate or something like that, to help you learn to defend yourself against those bullies.”

I groan “No dad, you know I suck at anything to do with physical strength.”

He chuckled “Karate isn’t about physical strength it’s about using your opponent's strength as a weakness and defending yourself. Just think about it, okay?”

I nod my head as he pats my back then gets up and leaves my room, I sit like that for a few more moment before I stand and let my hands go to the buttons on my shirt. I make quick work of the buttons then I let my shirt fall to the ground and I reach for a black long sleeve shirt and my favorite red hoodie which I pull on both.

Kicking my shirt to the side next to my hamper that sat against the wall, I reach into my pocket to make sure I have everything only to sigh when I realize my lighter is gone.

I glance over at my desk, I notice that there is a bag there. Frowning I walk over and look inside and my eyes spark, it was the facepaint and mask I wanted to get from the store! Thank you, Dad! I quickly hurry to the bathroom with the bag in hand, excited to put on my black makeup around my eyes making me look dead.

Giggling to myself I look in the mirror one last time, I had my mask on the back of my head while I was doing my makeup and honestly it looked pretty cool. Like I had two faces. Deciding to keep my mask as it is I walk down the stairs to head out only to stop short when there was a knock on the door, frowning I open the door and instantly I want to slam it shut.

Corey was outside my house with an apologetic look on his face.


End file.
